communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Mitarbeiter-Interview: Hypsoline
center|link=Kategorie:Mitarbeiter-Interview thumbIm FANDOM-Mitarbeiter-Interview dieses Monats gucken wir über den Rand unserer deutschsprachigen Community hinaus. Ich habe nämlich Hypsoline alias Elsa euren Community-Fragebogen vorgesetzt, die gleichermaßen den Community-Support, als auch das Community-Development der französischsprachigen Communitys betreut. Dazu gehören selbstverständlich nicht nur FANDOM-User aus Frankreich, sondern auch Kanada, Teilen Belgiens, der Schweiz und Nordafrika. Auf die Plätze, fertig, Elsa! ---- Wie und wann bist du bei Wikia, Inc. gelandet? :Vor FANDOM bzw. Wikia habe ich bereits für diverse Entertainment-Websites gearbeitet, unter anderem für die WWE, für die ich schon von Köln aus tätig war. Ein ehemaliger Kollege von dort hat mir die Stellenausschreibung gezeigt, weil er dachte, das könnte interessant für mich sein. Und er hatte vollkommen recht. Im Juni 2015 habe ich dann bei Wikia angefangen. Hattest du vorher schon etwas mit Wikis oder FANDOM zu tun? :Wie das bei vielen anderen wohl auch häufig der Fall ist, kannte ich FANDOM bereits, ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Ich war viel auf der Wookieepedia und den Wikis zu Game of Thrones, Akte-X und Evangelion unterwegs, aber immer nur als Leser. Zuvor habe ich noch nie ein Wiki bearbeitet. Was sind deine Lieblingsaufgaben bei FANDOM? Was sind deine Hassaufgaben? :Das lässt sich nicht so einfach sagen, denn was mir am meisten an meiner Arbeit gefällt, sind die vielen unterschiedlichen Dinge, die es zu erledigen gibt. Da ich mich sowohl um Community-Support als auch Community-Development kümmere, wird mir nie langweilig. Ich wollte schon immer einen Job haben, bei dem ich viel schreiben kann. Und durch die Arbeit an Wikis, oder dem Schreiben von Rezensionen habe ich dafür viele Gelegenheiten. Auch das Zusammenstellen von Quizzes oder Wettbewerben mit und für Benutzer macht mir sehr viel Spaß. Dabei gefällt mir vor allem der direkte Kontakt mit den Usern und dass ich bei den unterschiedlichsten Problemen behilflich sein kann … außer wenn man mir bei den Support-Tickets keine Links mitschickt! Am wenigsten gefällt mir das Einsprechen der Videos für die FANDOM-Universität, weil ich nur ungern rede. center|thumb|600px|Elsa und ihr „Seelentier“: Die Eule. Ist FANDOM nur dein Job oder bist du auch in deiner Freizeit aktiv? Wenn ja wo? :Leider fehlt mir die Zeit, das umfangreich zu tun. Aber hin und wieder bearbeite ich ein paar Artikel in Wikis, die ich erstellt habe und die für mich wichtig sind, wie beispielsweise das Twin Peaks Wiki. Gibt es Momente, in denen du am liebsten jemandem durch den Bildschirm an die Gurgel fassen würdest? :Bei dem ein oder anderen Troll geht es mir so, oder wenn User sich weigern, ihre alten Infoboxen zu überarbeiten. (Das war nur Spaß.) Was ist besonders positiv und was ist besonders negativ in Zusammenhang mit FANDOM im Allgemeinen hängen geblieben? :Positiv: Ich habe eine gute Entschuldigung, um viele Serien und Filme zu gucken und kann in Pressevorführungen gehen. Negativ: Ich habe zugenommen, wegen der ganzen Süßigkeiten im Büro! Was würdest du hier gerne verbessern, wenn du könntest? :Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Bosso intern mehr Lehrgänge gibt, wie er es vor einiger Zeit schon einmal mit einem CSS-Kurs getan hat. Zum Beispiel JavaScript. (Anmerkung Bosso: Ich kann doch gar kein JavaScript!) Was würdest du gerne mal machen, wenn du mehr Zeit hättest? (nicht unbedingt auf FANDOM) :Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich dann endlich Deutsch lernen und mehr Sport machen würde. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich wohl einfach noch mehr Serien schauen und mehr Musik hören würde. Oh, und ich würde mir eine Katze zulegen. Wie ist das Arbeitsklima bei euch? Habt ihr euch alle lieb oder habt ihr „Streithähne“ unter euch? :Ich mag meine Kollegen sehr, denn wir haben viel Spaß miteinander. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass das Fenster für meinen Geschmack zu häufig offen steht. Dadurch muss ich vor allem im Frühling wegen der Pollen viel niesen. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob meine Kollegen mich damit ärgern wollen ... Ist der Job bei FANDOM der, den du dir erträumt hast? :Als ich noch jünger war, hat man zu mir gesagt, ich solle Filmkritikerin werden, weil ich schon immer viele Filme gesehen und kritisiert habe (hey, ich bin immerhin Französin …). Später wollte ich Journalistin werden. Hier bei FANDOM habe ich die Möglichkeit über Popkultur zu schreiben und noch vieles mehr. Außerdem lerne ich ständig neue Dinge wie HTML und CSS. Mir ist nie langweilig, also muss ich fast sagen: Ja, es ist mein Traumjob. Deine Nachricht an die Community :Ich liebe euch! Lieblingszitat Nutzers? thumb|Vive la FRanguard ! :Die meisten unserer Nutzer sind echt witzig, vor allem alles was FrenchTouch schreibt, ist zum totlachen. Aber der letzte Kommentar, der mich zum Grinsen gebracht hat, war als ein anonymer Nutzers beim Quiz zu 40 Jahren Star Wars folgenden Kommentar schrieb: „Erst habe ich mir gesagt: Okay, ich versuch’s. Aber dann hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sagte: „Tu es oder tu es nicht. Es gibt kein Versuchen.“ Oder aber der Kommentar von Dark Yada: „Das hier ist unser geheimes Logo für FRanguard, von dem manche vielleicht behaupten würden, es sei ein klein wenig zu nationalistisch.“ (siehe Bild; Anmerkung Bosso: FRanguard ist die interne, liebevolle Bezeichnung des französischsprachigen Vanguard-Teams.) Schnellfragerunde Bier oder Kaffee? :Kaffee. Eine meiner Abhängigkeiten … neben Ketchup. Kuchen oder Kekse? :Kekse thumb|Zwei von Elsas Leidenschaften in einem Gif: Twin Peaks & KaffeeLieblingsfarbe? :Für manche, die mich ein bisschen kennen, vielleicht keine Überraschung: Schwarz. Jaja, ich weiß, ist eigentlich keine Farbe. Mir egal. Lieblingsgericht? :Jede Art von Pasta. Könnte ich jeden Tag essen. Habe ich früher sogar, weil ich nicht gerne koche. Meine Lieblingsvariante ist Carbonara. Sommer oder Winter? :Sommer! Ich komme nämlich aus dem Süden Frankreichs. Marvel oder DC? :Marvel, weil Superman scheiße ist und DC meiner Meinung nach derzeit nur schreckliche Filme und Serien macht – außer Wonder Woman. Batman finde ich auch gut. Chips oder Popcorn? :Glaubt es mir, oder glaubt es mir nicht: Weder noch! Lego oder Playmobil? :Ich muss wohl oder übel Lego sagen, weil Bosso, als meine Übersetzungshilfe bei diesem Beitrag, sonst nie wieder mit mir spricht. (Anmerkung Bosso: Pff, so bin ich echt nicht drauf.) Bester Wochentag? :„Friday on my mind.“ Beste Social-Media-Plattform? :Facebook. Ich bin alt und langweilig. CSS oder JS? :CSS, weil ich es besser kann als JavaScript. Spiel, Film oder Serie? :Am liebsten Serien, wobei es unmöglich ist, mich hier auf eine festzulegen. Welche drei Dinge würdest du mit auf eine einsame Insel nehmen? :Einen Laptop (vorausgesetzt ich habe Internet, um Serien zu gucken, Musik zu hören, zu lesen und zu chatten), Kaffee und Shampoo … auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste Auswahl wäre. ---- Und jetzt ihr: Das ist eure Chance, das eingerostete bzw. aktiv in Verwendung befindendes Schulfranzösisch zu bemühen und Elsa einen kleinen Gruß zu hinterlassen! Ihr habt noch weitere Fragen, deren Antworten euch interessieren? Oder ihr wünscht euch ein Interview von einem bestimmten FANDOM-Mitarbeiter? Dann schreibt eure Vorschläge in die Kommentare ... und gegebenenfalls nehmen wir sie in den Fragenkatalog mit auf. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Mitarbeiter-Interview